The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter, Alderney City in the state of Alderney in 2008, and in Los Santos, San Andreas in 2013. The Alderney City chapter President (former Vice President) Johnny Klebitz is the protagonist in The Lost and Damned. They also operate in Blaine County, San Andreas. History According to The Lost website, The Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'The Lost' in honour of all their friends who had been killed in the war. Alderney City chapter Acter, Alderney City - State of Alderney ' At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting President in the absence of Billy Grey, who had been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the Alderney City chapter included the chapter's President Billy Grey, Vice President Johnny Klebitz, Treasurer/Lieutenant Jim Fitzgerald, Club Secretary/Lieutenant Brian Jeremy, Road Captain/Lieutenant Clay Simons, and Sergeant-at-Arms/Lieutenant Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. Even though he is a member of The Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny considers them as Alderney pisslickers. Liberty City chapter 'Broker, Liberty City - State of Liberty The Lost MC also has a chapter in Broker, Liberty City. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from The Lost's Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help to the Broker chapter when hired gunman Niko Bellic attacked him. While there is no chapter in Algonquin, Johnny and other members of The Lost have been seen in Algonquin. The Liberty City chapter appears in GTA Chinatown Wars with members appearing as enemies in several missions. Blaine County chapter Blaine County, San Andreas It has been confirmed that The Lost MC has established a chapter in Sandy Shores to take advantage of the illegal distribution of firearms and drugs that Los Santos has to offer. Their Blaine County Hideout is called The Range. Their time in Los Santos will not be a considerably blissful one, as the local manic, Trevor Phillips, has waged a violent war against the band of outlaws. Members and Associates Members *Billy Grey - President until 2008. Arrested in 2003, released, betrayed, re-arrested and killed in 2008. *Johnny Klebitz - Vice President until 2008. President from 2008. *Jim Fitzgerald - Treasurer. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Ray Boccino. *Terry Thorpe - Sergeant at Arms. *Clay Simons - Road Captain. *Brian Jeremy - Club Secretary until 2008. Betrayed the Lost and was killed in 2008. *Jason Michaels - Enforcer. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Angus Martin - Lieutenant. *Random Biker - Prospect. Betrayed The Lost along with Brian Jeremy and was killed in 2008. *Dave Grossman - Prospect. *Ashley Butler - Old lady. *Leila Sharpe - Old lady. Associates *Thomas Stubbs - Congressman and business associate. *Elizabeta Torres and Andreas - Business associates. *Malc - Member of the Uptown Riders. *DeSean - Member of the Uptown Riders. *Ray Boccino - Formerly an associate, but became an enemy. Killed by Niko Bellic. *Niko Bellic - Worked twice with Johnny Klebitz, secretly killed Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his SMG before he died. *Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. *Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. *Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered into oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. *Harper died in 2006 in a meth lab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. As told by The Lost website, he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts," suggesting The Lost are homophobic (though, unlike the Angels of Death, they are not racist and have befriended the Uptown Riders). *Horse was killed by The Lost after turning state's evidence. *Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *Wyatt is a prospect who was caught with several kilos of heroin and quickly arrested. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a lieutenant of the Angels of Death. *Jason Michaels and several bikers from The Lost's Broker chapter are killed by hired gunman Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. *Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees, then kills Brian himself. * Many members of the Broker chapter are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was about to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin when Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and executed Billy. *The Lost's clubhouse is heavily damaged by Ray Boccino, and then burned down by the remaining members of the Alderney chapter to "put it out of its misery." During Grand Theft Auto V *The Lost enters a violent war with a Sandy Shores resident by the name of Trevor Phillips. The war began over the right to sell weapons and drugs in the area which Trevor claims control over but The Lost MC disputes. Mission appearances GTA IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Liberty City Choppers (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Heavy Toll (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Marta Full of Grace (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Shifting Weight (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost TBoGT *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast GTA CTW *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict GTA V *Nervous Ron Trivia *It is mentioned that The Lost and the Angels of Death are in a war similar to the one between (names not mentioned, only Los Santos) the Grove Street Families and the Ballas. It should also be noted The Lost and their bitter rivals the Angels of Death. hate each other just as much as the Grove Street Families and Ballas do. *It is very notable that the Lost Clubhouse resembles the Hells Angels New York Clubhouse. It has matching walls, doors and it's compact design is a match. * The Lost are based on the Outlaws MC as referenced by The Lost's bitter rivalry with the Angels of Death who are in turn based on the Hells Angels. This rivalry parallels the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. More proof of this is that The Lost MC's motto 'The Almighty Forgives, The Lost don't' is clearly based on the Outlaws MC motto 'The Almighty Forgives, Outlaws don't', also there is a real life motorcycle club called "The Lost Brotherhood MC" Lost Brotherhood MC offcial website. *There have been ten presidents of The Lost MC's chapter in Alderney City (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy were convicted of the same crime in the same year (murder in 1989). It's possible it was a two-man job and it might explain why Brian is so loyal to Billy. *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission "Liberty City Choppers". *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angels of Death model. *Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, Trevor Phillips, and even Johnny Klebitz have fought against the gang: :*Niko killed a few members in No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway on orders of Mikhail Faustin and Ray Boccino respectively (this resulted in the deaths of Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald). :*Luis killed dozens of members in Frosting on the Cake when they disrupted the deal. :*Huang killed a few members on orders from Lester in order to secure Lester's position as a Triad mole in The Angels of Death. :*Trevor killed a few members for ransacking his trailer and breaking his collectable statue, and to take control of their arms dealing business. :*Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed the members under Brian's leadership in End of Chapter and Bad Standing for betraying Johnny. *After Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus burn down the clubhouse, it is highly likely (but has been proven incorrect) that the Alderney City chapter is disbanded, as they they have no headquarters and have lost too many members to carry the chapter on, although you can still find some members after Get Lost in Gang Wars. However, motorcycle clubs have been known to recover from such devastation so there could be a future for Johnny's chapter. There are several other facts that prove that The Lost MC still exists. *Like the FX Television show "Sons of Anarchy" the founders of the club are Vietnam War veterans. *In GTA IV, TBoGT, Chinatown Wars, and GTA V, The Lost MC are the protagonists' enemies, but in The Lost and Damned, The Lost MC are allies, this is due to the fact that Johnny Klebitz (the player character in The Lost and Damned) is Vice-President (later President) of the Alderney City chapter. Members of The Lost will come to Johnny's aid as well as attacking any pedestrians that attack, or are attacked by, Johnny. *It was first hinted that the Lost MC will make a return in GTA V in the GTA V Trailer #2, as a black Burrito bearing a symbol used by The Lost Motorcycle Club can be seen. Also in Trevor's trailer, he is seen hitting a member of The Lost, and their logo is seen, when Trevor is firing his weapon. This gave strong proof to the fact that The Lost will appear in GTA V, the club has either formed a chapter in Los Santos or relocated to the city. *Although they are enemies, in TBoGT, members of The Lost can be spotted outside The Angels of Death's clubhouse. The Lost MC Gallery The Lost and Damned WilliamGreyTLAD.png|Billy Grey, former President of The Lost MC's Alderney City chapter. JonathanKlebitzTLAD.png|Johnny Klebitz: Vice-President (former), President. JimFitzgerald-TLAD.png|Jim Fitzgerald: Treasurer BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Brian Jeremy: Secretary TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Terry Thorpe: Sergeant-at-Arms ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Clay Simmons: Road Captain JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Jason Micheals: Enforcer AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Angus Martin: Senior Patched Member AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg|Ashley Butler: Old Lady Leila Sharpe.png|Leila Sharpe: Old Lady DaveGrossman-TLAD.jpg|Dave Grossman: Prospect Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Alderney City chapter Clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg|Bar and band stage inside the Clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg|Second floor of the Clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1.jpg|Recreation room. Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom.jpg|Office.. Grand Theft Auto V Lost-MC shooting at Trevor.jpg|Trevor escaping the Lost in GTA V. lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|The Lost MC club graffiti in GTA V. Thelost.PNG|The Lost Graffiti up close. TheRange-GTAV-LostHideout.png|The Lost hideout called The Range. TheLost-GTAV.png|The Lost in The Underbelly of Paradise. References Navigation }} de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost pl:The Lost Brotherhood Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V